Date Night
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: (Related to my Incoming series :')) Lauren and Joe take a break from the looking after the twins to go out on a romantic date. Laurwalk oneshot requested by the awesome Unfudgejourself3 :D


_A/N: Okay so this is kind of a filler oneshot to go between my stories 'Incoming' and 'Forever After' and was requested by the lovely Unfudgejourself3 :') I hope you don't mind that I linked it to my Laurwalk stories :')_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships mentioned are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren slipped on her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. It was a deep purple and hugged her body and enhanced her curves. She hadn't worn anything like this since before the twins were born. After nearly 9 months of being pregnant, it was still slightly strange seeing her flat stomach. She started straightening her hair and then pinned parts of it into place.

'Are you nearly ready Lo?'

'Almost.'

She started on her makeup, trying to be as quick as possible. Finally she dashed back into their bedroom and rummaged around for her shoes. She found a pair of black stilettoes and slipped them on before giving herself a finally check in the mirror. Wow. She scrubbed up well. With a small smile, she left the room.

Joe was sat on the sofa, drumming his fingers impatiently. Their reservation was at 8 and Lauren wasn't ready and the babysitter still wasn't here. He looked up as he saw something appear in the doorway out of the corner of his eye.

'Do I look okay?'

He was unable to answer as he mouth had fallen open in shock. Lauren looked amazing. Joe swallowed a few times but still couldn't find anything to say. He was saved by a knock on the door as the babysitter finally arrived. He let out the breath he'd been holding as Lauren smiled at him quickly on left the room to answer the door.

'Hi I'm Nikki!'

Lauren smiled at the teenage girl and showed her into the apartment.

'Okay, we've already but them to bed but they should wake up around 11pm and will need feeding.'

She sensed the girl follow her into the kitchen. Lauren was suddenly nervous, this girl came highly recommended but they were her babies after all. She showed her the bottle machine and where everything was.

'There's diapers under the changing mat. And I'm sure you'll figure out the TV and there are snacks around so just help yourself. And all the numbers you'll need are on the fridge.'

'There's no need to worry ma'am.'

She nodded and smiled as Joe came in. They said goodbye to Nikki and left the apartment. As they waited for the elevator, Lauren looked at what Joe was wearing. He had on smart looking jeans and a blue stripped shirt. He took her hand as the elevator doors slid open and they got in.

Joe pulled Lauren out of the door of their building and they walked along the street. It was cold out and he was glad he'd made Lauren put her coat on. They were taking the subway and as it was a Friday night there were lots of people out who all seemed to be heading to the same direction.

'By the way, you look great.'

He smiled at her surprised expression and his heart swelled a little as her cheeks blushed. They finally reached the station and followed the crowd down to the platform. Joe kept a tight hold of Lauren's hand as they weaved through the mass of people. Finally a train thundered into the platform and they moved with the surge of people. There were no seats left so he leant against a post and held Lauren to him. He gazed down at Lauren and finally she looked up at him. They swayed with the movement of the train for a few moments.

'So where are you taking me?'

'Ah, now that would be telling.'

Lauren sighed and rolled her eyes but she quickly smiled at Joe. She looked over his shoulder at the other people in the carriage. There were a lot of people who looked like they were going out to bars or clubs. She was excited to know where they were going and so far all of her guesses had been wrong.

Finally they made it to the right station and fought through the tidal waves of crowds and back up to street level. Joe glanced back at Lauren. She was staring around her, taking in the sights and sounds. He smiled to himself, she really had no idea where they were going.

Lauren looked up as Joe pulled her to a stop outside a restaurant. She stared in shock; this was where he was bringing her? This was one of the poshest restaurants in the city! She'd read reviews on it in the Tribune.

'Are you going to keep staring or can we go in?'

She blinked and turned to smile at Joe. How long had she been staring? He smiled back before looking away and leading her into the restaurant.

They were shown to a table and Lauren gazed at the people around them. This really was a fancy restaurant. There was a soft lighting and each table had a candle on it. She tried not to giggle as Joe made an attempt at ordering them a wine from the wine list and then smiled at him as the waiter walked away. He smiled back at her and reached out his hand and held one of hers.

Joe was suddenly lost for words as he gazed into her brown eyes. The candlelight was making her face almost glow. He looked down at their clasped hands and made small circles on hers with his thumb.

'So I was reading in this book that we should describe everything we do to the twins as it helps their language skills...'

He smiled as she spoke happily about the twins. It really was true that parents did nothing except speak about their children. In less than a year his whole life had changed to revolve around 3 girls, Lauren, Rosie and Katelyn and Joe had never been happier. The waiter brought over their wine and Joe tried to ignore Lauren's little giggles as he went through the act of sampling the wine. They also used this opportunity to order their food and then the waiter left them alone again.

Lauren coughed slightly and took a sip of her wine. Although Joe was happily listening and joining in the conversation, she got the feeling she was talking too much about the twins. But after having done little except be a mom and plan a wedding for 3 months, she had very little to talk about. However she could talk about the wedding! That was a good topic of conversation.

'So that manor house is free the weekend we want, if we want to go there.'

She smiled as she saw Joe's eyes sparkle slightly. They had rejoined hands once the waiter had left and she watched as he gently prodded her engagement ring. She knew he liked the manor house and she had loved it too.

'So shall we go for it? And have it there?'

Without a second's hesitation she nodded and smiled as Joe beamed. She blinked and look down as her bag, which was resting against her leg vibrated twice, meaning she had a text message. All their friends knew where they were tonight so the text could only be from one person, Nikki the babysitter. She gently let go of one of Joe's hands and reached down for her bag. After resting it in her lap she pulled out her phone.

Joe watched her read the text and smiled as she frowned slightly as she read it. He knew Rosie and Katelyn would be fine with Nikki. She was very well recommended and they had invited her over last weekend so the twins would know her and they seemed to like her.

'She said one of them woke up and wouldn't go back to sleep so she fed her now.'

That was the one thing about having twins. It seemed to only people who could tell them apart were Lauren and him. Whether it was because he saw them every day or they were his children but he could easily tell them apart. Sure the first few weeks had been hard but now it was easy. However, even though he was there, one of them waking up early and demanding to be fed sounded a lot like...

'Katelyn.'

He laughed as Lauren spoke the name at the same time. Katelyn was already identifying herself as the little princess. It was already clear that Rosie was a lot more easy going. Joe couldn't wait to how they'd grow over the years, although the thought of having two teenage girls was already scaring him a little. He was a push over and already knew he would always give in and give them what they wanted. However he stopped these thoughts as he saw the expression on Lauren's face.

'Lo, they're fine.'

Lauren jumped as Joe spoke, had she really been that obvious? She was worried about the twins. She trusted Nikki or she wouldn't have left them with her but still she didn't like being away from them. She felt bad for leaving them, even though this was the first time since they'd been born that she and Joe had been out. She sighed and looked at her phone lock screen; it was a photo of the twins asleep, which she'd taken last week.

'I know, I just feel bad for leaving them.'

'Hey you need time off too.'

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. She put her bag back on the floor and tried to relax. There was no point in coming out if she wasn't going to enjoy herself. A few moments later ad their starters arrived. The food smelled amazing and as they started Lauren felt herself relax.

* * *

Time had passed and they had just ordered dessert and coffee. Joe smiled as he watched Lauren trace her finger around the rim of her wine glass.

'Are you ready for the drive to your parents?'

They were heading there in a few weeks for Thanksgiving and Joe had to admit that he was worried about making the journey with two 3 month old babies and then if that wasn't enough, they were flying to his parents next month.

'We'll just make them stay up all night and hope they sleep the whole journey.'

He laughed and smiled at her. That was a good idea. They looked up as the waiter brought over their dessert. They were sharing a slice of strawberry cheesecake and as if they knew Lauren was coming, it was gluten free. Joe smiled as he stole both the spoons.

'Hey! It was you who said we should share! Give me my spoon!'

He smiled more as she glared at him. However she wasn't getting her spoon back, not just yet. He spooned a small bit onto the spoon and held it up to her.

'You are not feeding me.'

'Fine by me.'

Lauren felt herself panic slightly as Joe started moving the spoon towards his mouth. Why was she such a baby when it came to food? He smiled at her as the he opened his mouth.

'No I want the first bite!'

She stared at Joe as he stopped and smiled at her. He was smiling gleefully at her as he raised his eyebrow.

'Oh so you want this now?'

'Yes.'

They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments. How often she'd gotten lost in those sparkling blue eyes. Finally, Joe stopped teasing her and held out the spoon to her. She smiled at him and let him guide it into her mouth. The cheesecake tasted amazing, however Joe almost took her mouth with him as he pulled the spoon on out.

'Sorry!'

Joe tried to comfort Lauren as she almost choked but he couldn't help but laugh a little at her expression. He finally gave her a spoon and they ate the dessert together.

* * *

He looped his arm around Lauren as they slowly made their way down the street. They came to a stop as they reached the entrance to their building and Joe pulled Lauren into his arms.

'So did you enjoy yourself in the end?'

'I did indeed.'

He smiled and kissed her gently. He had enjoyed himself too. It had been nice to just spend time with her and to not have to worry about anything else.

'We should make this a monthly thing.'

He cocked his head to the side as Lauren laughed. What had been funny about that?

'I can't believe we're not even 30 yet and we're already those parents that have to schedule alone time.'

Lauren smiled as Joe finally understood her and laughed. She had looped her arms around his neck and brushed her fingers gently against the back of it. He caught her chin and kissed her again before pulling away and leading her through the door to their building.

Once back upstairs Lauren was quick to get a roundup of the night from Nikki. Joe had gone in to check on the twins so Lauren could be reassured without him giving her the 'I told you everything would be okay' look.

'They were absolutely fine. They both went through a diaper change and went straight back to sleep after they'd been fed and changed.'

Lauren nodded and smiled as she pulled out the right money from her purse. She liked Nikki, she reminded Lauren of when she was that age. In just one night she had decided that she would happily go out if she knew Nikki was her babysitting. With a smile she handed the money to Nikki.

'Thanks for coming.'

'No problem, it was my pleasure and erm hey I hope you don't mind me asking but you aren't the Lauren Lopez that's in that Harry Potter musical on YouTube are you?'

She couldn't help but smile sheepishly. How many people had seen A Very Potter Musical? They had their diehard fans but it seemed that so many people had seen that first musical of theirs.

'Yep that was me.'

'And you played Draco?'

'I did indeed.'

'That's so cool! You were my favourite character.'

She laughed as Nikki stared in awe. Nikki suddenly seemed to remember herself and nodded before walking out in the hallway. Lauren followed her and saw her out of the apartment. Once she was gone she locked the door and turned to see Joe had appeared in the hallway. She walked over to him and hugged him.

'Thanks for the awesome date night.'

Joe brushed the hair off her face and smiled down at her.

'Don't you mean totally awesome?'

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked it!_

_Bye!_


End file.
